A conventional socket receiving device displayed in a hardware store is shown in FIG. 1 and the device includes a base 10 and a cover 11 which is snapped to the base 10. The base 10 has a plurality of recesses 12 defined in a surface thereof so as to receive sockets in the recesses 12. The cover 11 is a transparent cover so that when the cover 11 is connected to the base 10, the sockets 13 can be seen clearly so that the consumers may check the types of the sockets 13 in the device. An inherent shortcoming of the conventional socket receiving device is that the base 10 and the cover 11 are designed for displaying purpose only, they cannot be used as a tool box carried with the users so that the consumers will discard the base 10 and the cover 11 and purchase a socket receiving box to receive these sockets 13. Furthermore, the cover 11 is easily disengaged from the base 10 because the cover 11 is connected to the base 10 by a very simple way. Once the cover 11 is disengaged from the base 10 unintentionally, the sockets 13 will spread on the ground of the hardware store.
The present invention intends to provide a socket receiving device which has secure and strong connection between the base and the cover so that the device can also bused as a socket receiving box carried with the users. The sockets received in the receiving device are well secured and the sockets can be taken from the base by pulling the cover relative to the base.